


Desperate Need

by popkin16



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon - TV, Established Relationship, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney doesn't need to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Need

"Please, please, _please_ ," Rodney sobbed, arching and twisting, fighting against the strips of fabric tying him in place. John smirked, ran his hand down Rodney's chest, starting between his collar bones and stopping just below his belly button.  
  
"Shhh," John said soothingly. "Don't I always take care of you? Relax, Rodney." Rodney's body relaxed at John's words, but his eyes continued to wordlessly beg for more. John decided to let that go and leaned forward to flick his tongue against Rodney's stiff nipple, delighting in the moan that escaped from the other man's mouth. John moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, and then blew on the wet skin, Rodney shivered, beginning to squirm again. John put his hand on Rodney's stomach and gently pressed. Rodney received the message and stopped squirming.  
  
"I'll get you there," John murmured, lips curling into a smile. Rodney nodded, eyes locked on John's. John scooted down the bed, bringing his face level with Rodney's cock, and nuzzled it. "Such a pretty cock," John said, darting his tongue out for a quick lick, aiming for the bundle of nerves beneath the head. Rodney gasped loudly but held still, and John rewarded him by nipping at Rodney's inner thigh, hard enough to leave a small series of marks.  
  
John turned his attention back to Rodney's cock, licking it from from balls to tip, playing with the head. Rodney moaned, fought to thrust, to get closer, but he was securely tied in place, unable to move enough to come.  
  
" _John_ ," Rodney pleaded, hands curling into fists. He looked thoroughly debauched: hair wild, alternately sticking up and plastered to his head with seat, face and chest flushed, chest moving with each panting breath. Rodney's entire body was quivering with need, and John had never felt more powerful and in awe as he did in that moment.  
  
John swallowed, licked his lips. "What you _do_ to me, Rodney..." he rasped. Desperate now to see Rodney come, to hear the noises he made as he reached orgasm, John bent and slid his mouth down Rodney's cock, sucking hard. Rodney would last long, he knew, which was fine with John. He pressed wet, sucking kisses along the length of Rodney's erection, licked the drops of precum welling up at the tip. Rodney's cries became sharper, the motion of his hips faster. He whined, throwing his head back and shaking it as if to deny what was happening, begging under his breath between each hitch of breath. John's own erection was throbbing now, painful and urgent, and he needed Rodney to come _now_. He took Rodney all the way in, swallowing around him, and Rodney came with a long, piercing wail, the relief of orgasm after being denied for so long.  
  
Rodney's body relaxed into the bed, his face slack and his eyes dazed. John wanted to give Rodney time to wallow in the post-orgasm feeling, but he still needed to come. He nudged Rodney's leg with his own, and Rodney focused weakly on him. He took note of John's cock and licked his lips, his eyes no longer dazed.  
  
"John," Rodney begged, and licked his lips again. John didn't wait, moving forward until he was balanced above Rodney, careful not to rest too much weight on his chest, unwilling to squash the other man. He carefully slide his cock past Rodney's wet, open lips and into his eager mouth. Rodney lifted his head, took as much of John's cock in as he could, and held still while John gently thrust. The heat and suction felt wonderful, and Rodney's tongue was extremely skilled. It wasn't long before he was on the edge, thrusts getting faster. John tilted his head back, groaned at the ceiling, and came into Rodney's wet, eager mouth.  
  
John carefully slumped to the side of Rodney, arms and legs uncooperative with the post-orgasm lethargy. They twitched with aftershocks, and John waited until his breath evened out somewhat and he gained some control of his limbs before reaching to untie Rodney's wrists and ankles. Rodney curled into him, already drifting off, murmuring his affection and satisfaction. John nuzzled the side of Rodney's head, pressed a kiss against his temple, and followed his scientist to sleep.


End file.
